Amor no es
by Minimini
Summary: —Tú no me amas Harry. Es lo mejor. No quiero que me digas nada que no sientas ya. Esta bien, todo esta bien. Pero ya dejemos de hacernos tontos. Yo ya no lo quiero.


_**Amor no es…**_

Tienes tanto miedo…

Tanto, tanto…

De que él te vaya a dejar.

—Bueno días amor –lo saluda con un tierno beso en la boca que no es correspondido.

Pero sabes que en realidad ya estás sola. Hace mucho que él ya se ha ido…

—Buenos días Ginny.

— ¿Oye qué te parece si vamos a desayunar fuera hoy?

—Claro, si es lo que quieres.

No importa cuanto te esfuerces, todo es una mierda. Él lo hace una mierda y te la ofrece mientras que tú no haces más que tomarla; deja de tomarla, empieza a exigir cosas mejores.

—Aunque también sería agradable quedarnos en casa –continúas insistiendo con aire sugerente, pero no hay resultados.

—La verdad es que tengo que salir en un par de horas, así que lo mejor será que desayunemos ahora si quieres que lo hagamos juntos.

_¿Y cuál es la diferencia?,_ te preguntas. _¿Cuál es el objetivo?_

_No estar sola,_ te dices.

Él siempre fue lo mejor que podías tener, lo que siempre quisiste, pero porqué no funciona como lo esperabas, porqué él no es como lo esperabas.

_Porque el no te esperaba a ti. _

—No, esta bien. Tengo que salir también.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Ningún sitio importante, ¿te veo en la noche?

—Seguro.

* * *

Suspiras. _¡Que mierda!_ _¿Cuánto tiempo más Ginny, cuánto? _

No mucho si se continúa así.

_¿Pero realmente crees que esto mejorara? _

Por supuesto que no, pero Harry ya era su rutina, como un mal hábito. ¿Saben lo difícil que es deshacerse de un mal hábito?...

— ¡Carajo!

¿Ironía? Ahora se encuentra literalmente en los suelos. Alguien ha colisionado con ella y ha terminado de derrumbarla. Era como ver una metáfora cobrar vida. ¿Quién dijo que la mierda no es poética?

— ¡Vaya! ¡Lo siento! Déjeme ayudarla a levantarse.

—No, gracias –responde ella toscamente rechazando la mano alzada y levantándose por sus propios medios.

–Realmente lo siento mucho, déjeme reparar el daño –una clara invitación al cortejo. No es un secreto para nadie la belleza de Ginny, aunque a Harry ya le parezca algo que raya en lo ordinario.

—No hubo ningún daño que reparar, así que no se moleste, gracias –de nuevo aquella hostilidad.

—No quisiera ser insiste, pero…

—Pues no lo sea. Tengo novio.

_La verdad es que tengo que salir en un par de horas… _

—Oh… Lo siento, es una pena.

— ¿Disculpe?

Vamos tranquila, no es que fuera la primera vez que un tipo se pone cretino porque le rechazas una invitación. Aunque sin duda ha pasado tiempo de eso.

—Si, es una pena que ande usted sola teniendo novio. En fin, discúlpeme haberla tirado por favor.

El hombre se marcha sin saber el torbellino que ha dejado en la cabeza de Ginny.

…_que ande usted sola teniendo novio……sola, teniendo novio……Sola… _

¿Era así como quería verse en un futuro? ¿Sola cuando se supone que no lo está?

* * *

—Hola nena, ¿cómo te fue? –Harry besa su frente a la vez que se siente a su lado en la cama; ella miraba televisión.

—No muy bien, realmente.

— ¿Y eso por qué? –pregunta él más por cortesía que por tener un acercamiento a los sentimientos de su novia.

Ella apaga la televisión y se sienta erguida en la cama, esto hace al fin un llamado a la atención de su novio que la mira a la espera de una sorpresa.

—Cuando juegas al quidditch con tus amigos y uno de ellos lo hace sólo por compromiso, por quedar bien contigo. Tú sabes cuando sucede esto, ¿no?

—Si es un amigo cercano, si. ¿A qué viene el juego?

Ahora es real, por fin, después de tantos meses al fin estás teniendo una conversación real con tu novio y la verdad es que no se siente ni la mitad de bien de lo que esperabas.

—A que yo sé que ya no quieres jugar conmigo. Te he aburrido, pero no eres capas de pedirme que guarde el equipo.

Él se queda callado. Esperabas que dijera algo, en el mejor de los casos que negara todo y comenzarán a resolver cosas; en el peor… que intentara excusarse. Sin embargo está callado. ¿Cómo deja eso la situación?

—Esto sólo es una rutina, Harry. Y ya no estoy segura de quererla conmigo.

— ¿Estás terminando conmigo?

—… eso creo…

—Gin…

—Tú no me amas Harry. Es lo mejor. No quiero que me digas nada que no sientas ya. Esta bien, todo esta bien. Pero ya dejemos de hacernos tontos. Yo ya no lo quiero.

_Ya no lo quiero… _


End file.
